1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to: (1) using RFID tags to identify parking classification; (2) use of RFID tags to allow temporary exemptions to individuals for purposes of special events, temporary injury or other short-term allowances for special parking privileges; and (3) using RFID tags to identify unique customers and effect payment against an account; and (4) using RFID tags to identify unique customers and effect automatic issuance of parking citations.
2. Related Art
The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/213,752, filed Jul. 10, 2009 and entitled: GEN II Meter System with Multiple Detection Sensor Types, Fault Tolerance Methods, Power Sharing and Multiple User Interface Methods. In a system such as the GEN II Meter System (Provisional Patent Application, Ser. No. 61/202,201, filed Feb. 5, 2009) built with multiple processors contained in a Single node provides internal monitoring of the operability of all units. An alphanumeric identifying message ID for each message is transmitted from a component to identify intermittent and other communication errors such as consistently “lost” packets of information within a RAM system (patent application Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed May 21, 2007) for parking management. An alphanumeric identifying message ID for each message transmitted from a component to identify intermittent and other communication errors such as consistently “lost” packets of information within a RAM system for Parking Management. An alphanumeric message ID confirms message delivery between radio network components in the RAM system for parking. The alphanumeric message ID confirms message delivery between radio network components in the RAM system for parking. The above alphanumeric message ID confirms message delivery between radio network components in the RAM system for parking. A Reed relay is used as a method of time stamping Parking Meter collections and sending sets of commands either directly from handheld implements or through a radio network.
The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202,201 filed Feb. 5, 2009 which relates to multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor all controlled via a shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for controlling and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
The provisional patent application 61/213995, filed Aug. 6, 2009 and entitled: Radar Vehicle Detection System, employs a specific form of radar technology to Remote Asset Management (RAM)) parking systems such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed May 21, 2007.
The invention entitled: Parking System Employing RAM Techniques, Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed May 21, 2007, which relates to the management of vehicle parking systems and, in particular, to such systems using remote management techniques for enhancing management efficiency and to provide solutions to the parking system that could otherwise not be managed by: (1) sensing, collecting, recording and displaying data regarding all aspects of the environment pertaining to the parking system; (2) analyzing the data collected to create actionable outputs responsive to the needs of the public and the management of the parking systems; (3) communicating with the various parking system components; and (4) receiving feedback to perform requested operations for the parking system.
The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/213,768, entitled: Meterless Remote Parking Monitoring System, filed Aug. 6, 2009 relates to: (1) using Radio Frequency Identification tags (RFID) for permitting in a parking lot to identify valid parkers from violators of permitted parking; (2) employing space-by-space vehicle detection in addition to RFID equipped permits; (3) employing a combined RFID permitting system with vehicle detection into a RAM system for Parking Management; (4) transmitting all proximate RFID tags read by any RFID reader in the Meterless Remote Parking Monitoring System; and (5) a version of the foregoing systems that uses the same technology for a paid parking environment.